sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gatling Annihilator
Gatling Annihilator is a special weapon in Six Guns. It is based off the hand-cranked Gatling Gun that was used in the 1800's in the Far West. In reality it should be mounted, as it weighed 800 pounds and usually required two people or more to operate, but in Six Guns, you can take it with you as a heavy weapon. It will be unlocked at level 35 is currently the most expensive coin-based weapon in the game, above even the Hand Dragons, costing 500,000 coins. It can also be won in gold lottery. It is used by the boss enemy in the Fort Malanoche mission of Buck Crosshaw's storyline. He can kill very quickly and easily if you stay out in the open for too long, but it is so inaccurate, he won't hit you much unless you are very still or close to him. Statistics *'Damage:' Deadly. The fire rate does half the job. It can kill a high-ranked White Witch in three shots. By fully upgrading it, you almost double its damage. *'Range:' High for a Gatling gun. It is capable of killing enemies from far away. *'Fire Rate:' High. Combined with the damage and range, it is an extremely powerful gun, even more so than the Doom Bringers, only by a bit though. It can wipe out a whole mission of Fort Ghost before they even get near the fort. *'Reload:' Medium. However, the ammo capacity is very high, which makes up for this. As long as you aim and get your shots on target, you won't be using too much ammo anyways. You will mostly not need to reload, as everyone will probably be already dead. When fully upgraded, the reload speed is the same as a non-upgraded Consecrator. *'Ammo:' Extremely high. Holds 300 rifle cartridges when fully upgraded, which makes this weapon very useful. Killing things won't be much of a problem. Not to mention it holds the highest ammo capacity. Trivia *You can't take cover behind walls and shoot at the same time while using this weapon. *You can't move while firing or reloading this weapon, but you can move while reloading in multiplayer. *"Never gonna give you up" and "Never gonna let you down" are carved in the sides. This is a reference to the famous song, "Never Gonna Give You Up". *Despite the fact that the Gatling Annihilator able to be used by the player is very acccurate, the one owned by the boss enemy in Fort Malanoche is not. *In multiplayer, the Gatling Annihilator has slightly reduced range. *Using an explosive weapon against the Gatling Annihilator is a good option. *It was one of the first weapons to be in the game, but it still is one of the most deadly, even with the introduction of new weapons such as the Hand of Kisin. *In single player, if in aiming mode, the firerate will increase fiercely. *As of 2.4.0 the Gatling Annihilator now costs 250,000 coins. Gallery Neva_Gonna_Give_You_Up.jpg|One side of it Neva_Gonna_Let_You_Down.jpg|The other side Minja2k.jpg|In Single Player. Gat.jpeg|In Multiplayer. Category:Weapons Category:Special weapons Category:Coins-based weapons